Un Amour Eternel
by Laey Tenebres
Summary: Arthur et Perceval ont passés la nuit ensemble, à présent, on peut dire qu'ils sont un couple, à la différence qu'ils ne peuvent s'aimer au grand jour. Mais Arthur jure qu'un jour viendra où ils pourront crier au monde entier leur amour.


ATTENTION ! IMPORTANT À LIRE !

Note de l'auteur: Ce one-shot est la suite de "Une quête, une rivière, un aveu". En espérant que vous allez l'aimer et que vous avez aimé le premier.

Bon, il est possible que ce soit légèrement guimauvesque, mais bon, vu que je l'ai écrit avec en fond sonore "Aimer" made in Roméo et Juliette la comédie musicale, faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose autre que romantique et guimauvesque à souhait.

* * *

Arthur angoissait, pas à cause de raisons d'état ou à cause de ses chevaliers pas foutus de trouver le Grâal. Non, Arthur angoissait parce que l'Hiver approchait, et qui début de l'Hiver, dit fête de l'Hiver à Tintagel. Mais le problème n'était pas là, non, le problème c'était que l'an passé, le roi avait juré à sa mère qu'il viendrai à la prochaine fête de l'Hiver, sois, celle de cette année, et il n'avait pas envie d'y foutre ne serait-ce qu'orteil. Déambulant dans les couloirs du château au beau milieu de la nuit, Arthur cherchait une solution et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la piaule de Perceval. Souriant, il frappa à la porte et attendit que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes. Lorsque Perceval se rendit compte de qui avait frappé, il rougit, détourna le regard et bégaya quelques phrases sans queue, ni tête, Arthur haussa un sourcil et demanda s'il pouvait rentrer parce que, mine de rien, il se les gelait bien comme il faut. Le chevalier hocha la tête et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son roi. Tranquillement, ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre de Perceval et alla s'installer sur son lit. Ensuite, il tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inciter à prendre place à ses côtés, le chevalier vint donc se coucher auprès d'Arthur. Celui-ci, sitôt que Perceval eût rabattut la couverture sur lui, l'attira contre son torse et le serra contre lui avec la manifeste volonté de ne pas le laisser partir. Le chevalier aux yeux océan, avec un petit sourire, se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son roi.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette agréable étreinte, Perceval se dégagea doucement d'Arthur. Il avait envie de teste quelque chose mais avait un peu peur de la réaction de son roi, finalement, il prit son courage à deux et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur. Le roi écarquilla les yeux, surprit que son chevalier si timide, qui s'était enfuit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, l'embrasse, comme ça. Néanmoins, Arthur passa ses bras autour de la taille de son futur amant et approfondit le baiser. Arthur posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Perceval et les fit lentement remonter sous sa chemise de nuit, arrachant ainsi un frisson de plaisir à son chevalier.

Le lendemain, lorsque Perceval s'éveilla après sa nuit d'amour avec son roi, il s'aperçut qu'Arthur avait disparu, il sentit des larmes brûlantes de peine et d'humiliation rouler sur ses joues. Le chevalier les essuya, se leva et s'habilla. Il se rendit à la taverne pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ensuite, il se rendit au lac, s'assit sur son rocher et fixa le lac d'un bleu étincelant, semblable à celui de ses yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Environ un heure après, Arthur le rejoint et s'exclama en le voyant ainsi:

"Alors Perceval ! Vous m'avez l'air bien songeur, aujourd'hui

- C'est possible, Sire, répondit le chevalier la gorge nouée et en essayant de retenir ses larmes

- Perceval, que se passe-t-il ?, s'enquit le roi d'un air inquiet

- VOUS OSEZ ME DEMANDER CE QUI SE PASSE !, explosa Perceval en laissant couler ses larmes, je me suis offert à vous, je vous ais offert ma virginité et vous, ce matin vous aviez disparu"

Arthur, désolé d'avoir fait de la peine à celui qu'il aime, vint à ses côtés, essuya dans un geste tendre ses larmes, le prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

"Perceval, si j'avais pû rester coucher à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveillez, je l'aurais fait mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais des obligations en tant que roi"

Le chevalier, honteux de s'être emporté sans demander pourquoi son amant n'était plus là, rougit, mais Arthur ne lui en voulait, au contraire, il comprenait la réaction de son chevalier si sensible mais tellement adorable comme cela. Le roi retira ses bottes, retroussa son pantalon et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Perceval posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'élu de son coeur et ferma les yeux, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité mais ce n'était pas possible deux hommes ne pouvaient s'aimer librement et aux yeux de tous en ce temps, en cette époque. Arthur, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, lui murmura en passant son bras autour de ses épaules:

"Je vous jure, mon amour, qu'un jour viendra, où deux hommes pourront s'aimer devant tous sans qu'ils ne redoutent le bûcher. Je vous jure qu'un jour viendra, où je poserai sur votre tête la couronne qui fera de vous le roi du peuple de la Bretagne, la couronne qui fera de vous mon roi pour le meilleur et pour le pire"

Ce ne fut pas des mots qui furent la réponse du Seigneur Perceval de Galle, ce fut un sourire, un sourire qui fit étinceler les yeux océan du chevalier plus intensément que des saphirs, un sourire qui illumina le paysage. Ce fut un sourire qui fit de Perceval, non plus un homme, mais un ange, ce sourire qui réchauffa le coeur et l'âme d'Arthur jusqu'à leurs tréfonds, un sourire qui lui redonna espoir. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser chaste mais rempli d'un amour que nul ne pourra briser.

Quelques années plus tard, sur la place de Kaamelott se trouvaient réunis paysans et chevaliers sans distinction, nul n'était supérieur ou inférieur à son voisin, tous était égaux. Les paysans avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux atours, les chevaliers n'étaient pas en armures mais portaient leurs vêtements les plus beaux et les plus précieux, à leur ceinture pendait leur épées. Un chevalier, en particulier retenait l'attention, il s'agissait du Seigneur Lancelot. Il tenait par la taille Guenièvre, princesse de Carmélide, le ventre de la jeune femme était délicatement arrondi annonçant un heureux événement. Cela ne semblait surprendre personnne. Sur un estrade décoré sobrement par le Seigneur Bohort, présent avec sa femme Berlewen, se trouvait le roi Arthur vêtu précieusement et qui semblait rayonner de joie. Ce dernier prit la parole:

"Mon peuple, aujourd'hui, après temps d'années où vous ne croyiez plus en moi, où moi-même je ne croyais plus en moi, l'un de mes chevaliers me rapporte cet objet que j'ai juré vous offrir, dusse-je y laisser ma vie. Aujourd'hui, le chevalier Perceval de Galle accompli sa destinée et me rapporte le Grâal"

Sous les applaudissements et les exclamations de joie du peuple et des chevaliers, Perceval monta sur l'estrade, tenant entre ses doigts fins, un coussin brodé de soie et d'argent sur lequel se trouvait le Grâal. Il s'agenouilla face à son roi et lui tendit le coussin supportant le Grâal, sous éternel sourire au lèvres. Arthur prit le coussin et le déposa sur la table près de lui, où se trouvait un couronne faite d'or blanc. Il tendit une main à Perceval qui la saisie. Toutes les personnes réunies sur la place ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait mais savaient que quelques chose de très important allait se jouer sous leurs yeux, une chose qui allait changer leur vie. A son tour, le Père Blaise monta sur l'estrade et dit d'une voix forte:

"Seigneur Perceval, veuillez vous agenouiller devant votre roi"

Le chevalier le fit, lui non plus ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le Père Blaise se saisit de la couronne posée sur la table et la posa sur la tête du chevalier qui, en comprenant qu'on le faisait roi, sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Ensuite, le Père Blaise s'exclama d'une voix forte:

"Relevez-vous, Roi Perceval. Acclamez votre roi, peuple de Bretagne, fit le Père Blaise"

Arthur prit la main de son amant mais lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, il crut que Perceval n'était pas heureux d'être devenu son roi mais comprit lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Perceval que c'était des larmes de joie. Le roi brun embrassa son roi blond puis se tourna vers le peuple et dit:

"A partir de maintenant, deux hommes ou deux femmes auront le droit de s'aimer librement".

En entendant cela, le peuple explosa de joie. Pour, en quelque sorte, inaugurer l'annonce faite pas Arthur, Yvain et Gauvain s'embrassèrent fougueusement devant l'air bienveillant d'Arthur et ravi de Perceval et Léodagan qui s'était évanoui.

Le lendemain promettait d'être...épique.

_FIN_


End file.
